


Love Is in the Air. And Sex. Lots of Sex.

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 08:45:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11332365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Written for bothmajmunkaand myself for our birthdays.





	Love Is in the Air. And Sex. Lots of Sex.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [majmunka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/majmunka/gifts).



> Written for both **majmunka** and myself for our birthdays.

"This is quite the reception," Harry said. He and Severus had slipped out of the Manor and made their way through the garden lit with fairylights to one of the temporary, gazebo-esque guest houses that lined edge of the property. 

"Would you expect anything less from the Malfoys?" Severus replied as he followed Harry inside. 

Harry finished the last sip of his champagne and set the glass down. "Astoria seems lovely. Why she'd marry Malfoy, I can't imagine," he said, only half-joking. 

Severus sat down on the small sofa and raised an eyebrow. "Can't you?"

"Money isn't everything." Harry shrugged. "I suppose he's not so bad any more."

"Neither are you," Severus said with a smirk but patted the arm of the sofa, beckoning Harry closer.

"Prat." Harry sat down and leaned over to give Severus a kiss. "She does have the strangest laugh, though. Like..." Harry paused, trying to think of what Astoria sounded like.

"A hyena."

Harry burst out laughing. "Yeah, that's it."

"We all have our flaws." Severus pulled Harry down onto his lap then lowered the blinds the whole way around the gazebo.

"I was enjoying the view." 

"Unless you have an exhibitionist streak you've failed to mention, I'd rather not give the wizarding world a show."

"Definitely not." Harry shuddered slightly then settled into Severus's embrace. "What did you have in mind?"

"Making sure the newlyweds aren't the only ones well-satisfied this night." Severus pulled Harry into a toe-curling kiss as his hand ran down Harry's chest, over his stomach, and came to rest over his hardening cock. "Sucking you until you beg to come."

Harry moaned, already imagining the sensation of fucking Severus's mouth, fingers tight in his silky hair.

"And then?" 

"Then," Severus said as he lowered the zip on Harry's trousers and wrapped his long, cool fingers around Harry's length, "I plan to devour every inch of you."

Harry hummed as he thrust up into Severus's fist. "Eat my arse?"

Severus pressed his lips to Harry's neck and peppered kisses all the way up to Harry's ear, nipping the soft flesh before speaking.

"I'll have you coming on my tongue and fingers alone, and then on my cock." He gave Harry's prick a firm squeeze, his thumb smearing through the precome at the tip and making Harry shiver. "And when you're trembling, sweaty, and spent, I'll do it all over again."

"Maybe we should get married," Harry said, watching Severus closely. "We could celebrate like this every night."

"We don't need to be married for me to turn you to butter." Severus's eyes narrowed. "Are you sincerely suggesting making this arrangement permanent?"

"This _arrangement_ is already permanent, if you ask me." Harry laced his fingers through Severus's and squeezed. "I'm not going anywhere."

"You've had worse ideas, I suppose." Severus lifted their joined hands and kissed the back of Harry's tenderly. "Might we return to our previous activities now? I had plans for this," he said, stroking Harry's cock.

"By all means."


End file.
